Raid on Settlement 5
The Raid on Settlement 5 was a small scale encounter during the final stage of the COG-Outsiders Conflict. Order of Battle Infiltrating the Settlement While the Coalition of Ordered Governments authorities were celebrating the 25th anniversary of the Victory Day in New Ephyra, a small team of Outsiders consisting of Oscar Diaz, the group's leader, his niece, Kait Diaz and two former Gears: James Dominic Fenix and Delmont Walker approached Settlement 5 with the intention to raid it and steal its fabricator - an advanced piece of COG technology that could provide their village power. The group surveys the Settlement from a nearby cliff when Kait notices a watcher drone spying on them and shoots it with her Gnasher shotgun. Moments later they hear the alarm go off - At first they think it was Kait who caused it, but then Oscar notices a windflare approaching the Settlement, realising it is a windflare alarm. They try to beat the Settlement's windwall, before it can move into position, but they are unable to take shelter behind it. Oscar decides to stay behind with their cart and animal and orders his young companions to look for shelter outside the windwall. The trio manages to take cover near a crane, but the wind causes it to fall over and land right next to them. When the windflare passes, Oscar joins them outside the gate and a quarrel breaks out between Oscar and JD - Kait's friend makes a comment about Oscar being hungover, then her uncle angrily walks up to the former lieutenant, but she manages to defuse the situation. Del mentions that he and JD used to command DeeBees, which shou ld make the mission easy, but then Oscar taunts them by blaming them for the classified incident at Settlement 2. As they enter Settlement 5, Del tells the group that every Settlement was built following an identical pattern, meaning the fabricator shoud be located in the Construction Hub - The Settlement's original structure. On their way, Oscar mentiones he served in the COG Army during the Locust War for 15 years and that as a highly decorated veteran, he would like to discuss the conflict with First Minister Mina Jinn personally. Soon after JD is spotted by a watcher, causing the Settlement to dispatch a detachment of non-lethaly armed shepherds to their position. As JD tries to negotiate with the shepherds, Oscar shoots one in the head with his Snub pistol and causes a firefight with the DBs. After another fight with shepherds and shock tracker, the team encounters an obstacle in the form of an automated barrier separating the streets. As JD and his friend try to figure out how to get around it, the barrier lowers itself, leaving the team surprised and confused. They continue and after a series of skirmishes with DBs, they decide to cut through the Maternity Annex. Kait expresses her reluctance to enter the building by saying she hates being told that she should have a child. JD comments on that by saying that humanity needs to repopulate Sera and Oscar jokes that he would like to sing up for such program, leaving his niece disgusted. While exiting the building, JD is spotted by another watcher and after fighting a few dozens of DBs, the team finally makes their way to the Construction Hub. Oscar is surprised that JD - as someone who served in the COG Army - can not access a simple security lock and attempts to do it himself. JD tries to convince him there is no point in trying, as the lock uses the state of art COG technology, but before he can even finish, Oscar unlocks the door. Kait tells Oscar she want to go inside with Del and JD, but her uncle disagrees. He tells the rest he can not keep the door open for much longer and before they shut, Kait follows her friends, leaving angry Oscar alone outside. Extracting the Fabricator After entering the Hub, JD and Kait head to its main lift, with Del taking control of it. While the lift travels to the lower levels of the Hub, Del loses control over it. He resets the power, causing the lift to fall down the shaft in an uncontrolled manner. Annoyed JD and Kait get off the lift, enter the room containing the fabricator and steal it. As the lift goes up, the Settlement continously tries to stop it and sends multiple waves of DBs against JD and Kait in order to prevent the theft from happening. They quickly deal with the bots and after regrouping with Del, who was also under attack, the Outsiders leave the Hub with their objective accomplished. Once on the surface, they find Oscar restrained by a pair DR-1s - a new type of lethaly-armed battle DBs - and a communication shepherd, transmitting a broadcast from Mina Jinn. The First Minister accuses the Outsiders of kidnapping COG citizens, which makes the group confused. Jinn attempts to arrest the raiders, but before the situation can escalate, the DBs are hit by a transport cart that tells the group to "''GET IN!" ''via its screen. On their way to the Settlement's border, Del spots a Condor transport aircraft flying towards them. The plane drops numerous DB drop pods and one of them hits the cart, causing it to derail. After dealing with the first drop, Kait says it feels like they started a war and JD responds by saying they had nothing to do with whatever Jinn was talking about. Despite DR-1s, Shepherds, "Deadeye" sniper bots and trackers - all now carrying lethal arms - attacking them, the team manages to make their way back to the windwall, extract the fabricator out of Settlement 5. Then, they head towards their village. Aftermath The raid on Settlement 5 ended with an Outsider victory, as they managed to succesfully steal the fabricator from the COG. The hostile attitude of the group affirmed Jinn's belief that the Outsiders were indeed responsible for the disappearances, which heavily increased the hostilities of the COG-Outsiders Conflict and led directly to the Battle of the Outsider Village a few hours later. Category:Battles